


I want a family with you

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Throy, throy fluff, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>THEA and Roy "I want a family with you"<br/>~~~~~<br/>You ask and I give.<br/>~~~~~<br/>“Roy,” Thea said suddenly, “I want a family.”<br/>“You do have a family.” Roy replied, confused, “You have me and Oliver, and of course everyone on team arrow.”<br/>“No, I want to have a family.” Thea said. “Our family.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a family with you

“Roy,” Thea said suddenly, “I want a family.”

“You do have a family.” Roy replied, confused, “You have me and Oliver, and of course everyone on team arrow.”

“No, I want to  _have_  a family.” Thea said. “ _Our_  family.”

Roy was shocked, he wasn’t really supposed to say at first.

“We aren’t even married yet.” Roy said finally.

“Do we really have to get married?” Thea said. “I mean I want to get married, to you, but there’s the whole process to go through. I mean... can’t we... can’t we start before then? So we like have something to look forward to after the wedding?”

“Are you saying getting married isn’t something to look forward to?” Roy asked, teasingly.

“No!” Thea exclaimed. “No I’m  _not_ saying that at all. I’m just saying, you know us, our relationship, we like to keep moving, we don’t like to stand still too long.”

Roy raised an eyebrow, “So you’re saying you want to have the baby  _ready_ for after we get married? Thea your really have some odd ways of saying something that you could say a lot simpler... but still pretty odd.”

Thea glared at him, “Well, yes, but when you say it like that it just sounds wrong!”

“Well when you say it like how you said it, it doesn’t make much sense.” Roy replied.

Roy reached into his pocket, “Well I had this whole night planned out, but I think it makes the most sense now.” Roy got down on one knee and opened up a small black box, “Will you marry me, Thea Queen?”

Thea just stared, not saying anything, her hands covering her mouth, surprise on her face.

Roy was begining to feel like he shouldn’t have done this when she finally spoke.

“Yes.” Thea whispered, then louder, “Oh  _god_ yes.”

Roy put the ring on her finger and she then threw her arms around his neck.

“I love you Thea Queen.” Roy whispered to her. “I want nothing more then to have a family with you.”

Thea’s reply was barely audible, “I love you too, Roy Harper.”


End file.
